fairlyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of The Fairly OddParents characters
These are a list of characters in The Fairly OddParents. Characters Main characters *'Timothy "Timmy" Turner' (voiced by Mary Kay Bergman)in the Oh Yeah! Cartoons series, (Tara Strong in the animated series) is the main protagonist of the show. As the title song states, he is "an average boy that no one understands" and that his neglectful parents leave him under the care of an evil babysitter named Vicky. However, one day a pair of magical wish granting fairies named Cosmo and Wanda came to him to cheer him up, and so began his many adventures. *'Cosmo Cosma' (voiced by Daran Norris) is one of Timmy's two fairy godparents. Along with his spouse, Wanda, he watches over Timmy and grants him wishes. He is quite dumb however, and often gives the wrong advice to Timmy when suggesting what to wish for. *'Wanda Fairywinkle '(voiced by Susan Blakeslee) is Timmy's other fairy godparent, and one of the most important characters on the show. She watches over Timmy, and often times Cosmo as well, preventing them from getting into danger and hurting themselves. She is sometimes called a nag for this, but in times of need Timmy values her advice above all else. *'Poof' (voiced by Tara Strong) is the fairy baby of Cosmo and Wanda, whom they had together when Timmy wished for them to have one. Cosmo was the one to give birth to Poof. Even though he is just a baby, his magic is powerful yet uncontrolled, which is why the Anti-Fairies and Pixies wanted to capture Poof for their own purposes. Although he can only say his name, Poof is still quite the charmer, and everyone seems to love him except for biggest rival: Foop. *'Sparky' (voiced by Matt Taylor): is a mischievous fairy dog, who was adopted by Timmy, because Timmy realized that everyone in Dimmsdale had a pet, except him.. He made his debut in Season 9. *'Boy Garne 6 Circle Boy' (voiced by Scott McNeil) a younger family boy garne faces he great youpis. *'Vicky' (voiced by Grey DeLisle) is a 16 year- old teenager who works as a babysitter. She enjoys annoying and being mean to the kids she babysits. For this reason, Timmy, who is one of the kids she babysits, intensely dislikes her. She is also obsessed with making money. The only adults who know how mean she is are her parents, who she is equally mean to. She has a sister, Tootie, who she terrorizes as well. *'Mr. and Mrs. Turner' (voiced by Daran Norris and Susan Blakeslee, respectively); appear as Timmy's nameless, somewhat stereotypical, comically dimwitted suburban parents. However, Timmy's mother seems to be a lot more intelligent than her husband. Their first names are never given; however, in one time-travel episode it is revealed that "Dad" and "Mom", respectively, were their childhood nicknames. In the pilot episodes of the series (on Oh Yeah! Cartoons), their faces were always just out of shot (similar to the appearances of Ms. Sara Bellum in The PowerPuff Girls and Cow and Chicken's mother and father in Cow and Chicken). Timmy's dad's age was revealed to be 42 in the episode, "Odd Jobs". *'Denzel Crocker' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui), is the somewhat estranged school teacher of the class Timmy is in. He is the only adult in town who believes in Fairy Godparents; as a child, he had fairy godparents of his own, but thanks to a time-travelling Timmy they were taken away.He's the main antagonist. His fairy godparents were Cosmo and Wanda. While his memory of his godparents was erased, he managed to scrawl "Fairy godparents exist" on the back of a fairy detector, before losing his memory. He is therefore strongly suspicious of the amazing things that happen to Timmy, and he was almost successful in discovering about Timmy's godparents (in which case, they'd have to go away for ever). His trademark is having manic wild takes while loudly uttering the phrase "Fairy Godparents!" Other main characters *'Jorgen Von Strangle' (voiced by Daran Norris) is the self proclaimed ”toughest” fairy in the universe, and the enforcer of Da Rules. Whenever Timmy messes something up, he and his fairies usually feel his wrath when he poofs in to stop them, usually in the form a violent explosion. Although he has shown dislike and frustration toward Cosmo and Wanda, he once admitted that they were his closest friends... since he punches everyone else away. *'Tootie' (voiced by Amber Wood in the Oh Yeah! Cartoons series, Grey DeLisle in the animated series) is Vicky's little sister who is obsessed with Timmy. Her bedroom is filled with Timmy pictures and a love shrine to Timmy. The feeling isn't mutual however, as Timmy finds her repulsive and creepy. Timmy did once loan his godparents to her on her birthday to make up for ruining it. She is the other girl that Timmy could end up marrying and raising a family with; who it is, is entirely up to the viewer's imagination and/or preference. *'Trixie Tang' (voiced by Dionne Quan) is Timmy's not-so secret crush and the most popular girl at school. Numerous times, Timmy has managed to woo her successfully, but it is almost always undone in some way or another, often before Timmy even finds out he has succeeded. Despite her indifference towards him, it is hinted in the movie Channel Chasers that she and Timmy might eventually get married (Timmy's daughter has Trixie's pink headband but Tootie's glasses). She also has a secret liking for boy's things (e.g., comic books) and thinks dead frogs are cool. *'The Crimson Chin' (voiced by Jay Leno), is a superhero appearing in comics and televised entertainment enjoyed by Timmy Turner. He takes the responsibility of protecting the city of Chincinnati, taking the secret identity of Charles Hampton Indigo (C.H.In) for the local newspaper, The Daily Blabbity. Timmy works as his sidekick, "Cleft, the Boy Chin Wonder". The duo of The Crimson Chin and Cleft seem to be a parody of many superheroes including Superman, Batman and Robin". Even his origin is a parody of Spiderman as he was bitten by a radioactive actor. Finally, The Crimson Chin is a parody of Leno himself, who is known for his extremely pronounced chin. *'Chester McBadbat' (voiced by Frankie Muniz (2001-2003) and Jason Marsden (2003-present) is a kid at Timmy Turner's school who is considered one of his best friends. He is the son of a disgrace baseball player, and lives with his father in a trailer park. *'A.J.' (voiced by Ibrahim Haneef Muhammad (2001-2002) and Gary LeRoi Gray (2002-present) is one of Timmy Turner's two best friends. He is a super genius that excels at his schoolwork, and he secretly keeps a lab inside his bedroom. *'Francis' (voiced by Faith Abrahams), is a large, overly muscular, gray-skinned twelve year-old boy who acts as Dimmsdale Elementary's resident bully. Despite his gruff unintelligent exterior, he's a pretty smart bully, he forces his victims to stand in a line and get pounded on the last day of school. He also schedules appointments for kids to get beat up, he even has a cellular phone if he needs to reschedule. While he seemingly doesn't pick on the girls as bad as the boys, he has no problems picking on adults and bullies them just as bad. Francis mastered Kung-Fu so well he now teaches it. He has a dad who seems to be an ex-convict and a dog that eats 1st graders. Oddly enough, he is one of super pop diva, Britney Britney's biggest fans. *'Mark Chang' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) is an alien prince from the planet Yugopotamia. Mark and his species hate everything that humans love and vice versa, so Mark considers garbage to be a delicacy, candy to be poisonous, and the vile babysitter Vicky to be the love of his life. Mark's parents want him to marry the beautiful (but ugly to Mark) Princess Mandie instead though, so he flees Yugopotamia and resides on Earth for a while until she is defeated. *'Chip Skylark' (voiced by Chris Kirkpatrick) is a resident musical heartthrob, who is famous for his incredibly shiny teeth. He may be a parody of Justin Timberlake. Briefly involved with Vicky; made the relationship famous in a song called "Icky Vicky". It is revealed in one episode that his full name is Chip Skylark III, and he is the grandson of Chipington Skylark (who had his own version of "Icky Vicky"). He is also famous for his other hit song, "My Shiny Teeth and Me". *'Anti-Cosmo' (voiced by Daran Norris) is the Anti-Fairy counterpart of Cosmo. As Anti-Fairies are opposite of their original in every way, Anti-Cosmo is an evil super genius since Cosmo is a nice idiot. *'Anti-Wanda' (voiced by Susan Blakeslee): is Wanda's Anti-Fairy counterpart, who is opposite of her in every way. She is really stupid, mean, and eats with her feet. *'Foop' (voiced by Eric Bauza) is Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda's son, and thus the "Anti-Poof". He is extremely jealous of Poof for being born before he was and thus getting all the attention of being the first fairy baby born in thousands of years. *'Mama Cosma' (voiced by Jane Carr) is Cosmo's mother, who dislikes Wanda (or any potential wife of Cosmo with the exception of the female robots she built for him, for that matter) and often tries to plot of ways to split them up. They once got along when Mama Cosma was very ill, but she became bitter again the moment she got well. *'Cupid' (voiced by Tom Kenny) is a flamboyant fairy who promotes love throughout our world. He is the commander of an army of fairies who uses weapons that make people fall in love e.g. heart missiles, love guns and the famous bow and arrow. His power actually comes from the love between people here on earth and when Timmy separates men from women (Love Struck), Cupid starts to die. *'Remy Buxaplenty' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) is a spoiled rich kid who often ruins Timmy's activities, and was Juandissimo's on-and-off godchild. His parents are very reminiscent of the Howells from Gilligan's Island, down to the Jim Backus sound-alike father. He has managed to get Juandissimo back, after a long time. *'Juandissimo Magnifico' (aka Wandissimo) (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) is Remy Buxaplenty's fairy godparent and Wanda's ex-boyfriend. Juandissimo thinks he's sexy. Cosmo is always jealous of him, so if Cosmo is being talked into doing something, Juandissimo can be used as 'bait' to make Cosmo listen to Wanda. His shirt rips off every other time he moves, but reappears magically a moment later. Once Remy lost Juandissimo in a magical duel to Timmy (the contest was to turn the godkid into "the most incredible mythical creature ever" Cosmo distracted him and he turned Timmy into the thing he was supposed to turn Remy into). He seems to be an obvious parody of Antonio Banderas. *'Doug Dimmadome' (voiced by Jim Ward) is the owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome, the local telecommunications magnate and sports team owner (the Dimmsdale Ballhogs basketball team). Seems to be a stereotypical corrupt businessman, or a parody of Ted Turner, and has had a great many schemes (or deals) foiled by Timmy. He is apparently very intelligent, because in "Moooooving Day," he creates genetically modified milk. Doug talks in a southern accent, and owns the Dimmsdale Dimmadome and Dimmadome Acres (a planned community). He wears a ten-gallon hat in which its height varies throughout the episodes. *'Santa Claus' has appeared a number of different times, almost each and every time with a completely different interpretation of his character. In his first appearance, he came to reclaim Jeff the Elf from Timmy, and he had an oddly nice aura around him: almost too nice it seem, as Jeff begged Timmy to let him stay while the other elves seemed mindlessly under Santa's control. In his next appearance, Santa Claus is like a skinny businessman all of the time until Christmas gives him "power" and turns him into the iconic fat Santa Claus, which is how he usually appears throughout the series from then on regardless of whether its Christmas or not.*'Head Pixie' (voiced by Ben Stein) is the leader of a race of dull and boring magic granters called Pixies. H.P. wants to take over Fairy World and Earth, making everything as boring and corporate as possible. *'Sanderson' (voiced by Ben Stein) is the Head Pixie's assistant. It seems like every member of the Pixie race except H.P. looks exactly like Sanderson does, and is named the same name as well. *'Norm the Genie' (voiced by Norm McDonald in "Genie Meanie Minie Mo" and "Back to the Norm", and Robert Cait in "Fairy Idol") is a trickster who above all else wants to be freed from his genie lava lamp that he has been trapped in for years. Although Norm is able to grant rule-free wishes, they usually come with a catch that almost always results in the wisher getting harmed. *'Princess Mandie' (voiced by Tara Strong) is an alien princess from the planet Boudacia that was to be married to Mark Chang, but he fled the planet because he found Mandie's beautiful appearance to be disgusting to him, not to mention that she seemed quite homicidal. Mark's suspicions about her turned out to be correct, for when he finally did marry her, she immediately cast him aside and took over the planet, setting her sights on Earth next. She was eventually stopped by the one female in the universe more terrible than her: Vicky. *'Catman' is the superhero alter-ego of Adam West. In most cases, Catman seems like a very lame an incompetent villain, coming around to hang out with Timmy and usually getting them both in trouble with his "heroic acts", forcing Timmy and his fairies to become lawyers to defend Catman in court. Surprisingly, when Catman was wished into the Crimson Chin-verse, he was a better superhero for a while than Crimson Chin was. *'Dark Laser' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) was a toy that was brought to life by Timmy Turner's magic copier machine that Cosmo and Wanda left him one day. Timmy unwisely used the "life-size" option the copier, turning the small toy into an adult-sized villain that came to life and used the copier machine to create an army of minions to terrorize Dimmsdale with. Although Dark Laser was stopped, and presumably unwished, by Timmy Turner, he reappeared on Unwish Island with other villains that Timmy has vanquished over the years. After the birth of Poof, Dark Laser reappeared again as a recurring villain, threatening the Earth from space in his Death Ball. Dark Laser has an obsession with Flipsie, a simple flipping toy dog, and considers Flipsie to be an actual living being and his right hand man. Supporting characters *'Sanjay' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) is the least known friend of Timmy. Like Elmer, he is a back-up friend. He loves books, math, and the library, like AJ. (Why geniuses like Sanjay and AJ hang out with stupid Timmy is unknown) Sanjay is rarely seen and his name is hardly ever mentioned. His dad is a disciplined marine who makes him get up at 5 to do push-ups. *'Elmer' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) is one of Timmy's back-up friends. His boil, Bob, has a mind of its own and is constantly trying to destroy Timmy for some reason. Bob has some kind of ability to control Elmer's thoughts. Elmer has no real personality of his own and only appears when it is required that Timmy have more than two friends. He has allergies and is a member of the Future Phlegmers of America. *'Veronica' (voiced by Grey DeLisle) is Trixie's not-quite-so-popular friend who wants to be just like her to the point of obsession. She has a secret crush on Timmy. *'Tad and Chad' (voiced by Tara Strong and Grey DeLisle) are two similar looking boys at Timmy's school. They are richer, more popular, and a lot more snobbier than any of the other children, including Trixie and Veronica who are members of their group. Tad is blonde and Chad is dark haired. After Poof's birth, they rarely appear anymore except to occasionally annoy Timmy. *'Crash Nebula' is a comic/cartoon hero of Timmy Turner's. He is often seen battling space aliens, saving planets, and other science fiction related plots. *'The Nega Chin' (voiced by Jay Leno) is The Crimson Chin's evil twin from a parallel universe. Unlike most other villains, the Nega Chin was smart enough to realize that it was Timmy's fairies that was causing him problems, and managed to capture them for his own evil purposes, but Timmy and his friends were able to put a stop to him. He was last seen confronting the Crimson Chin Author in real life over making him lose all the time. *'The Bronze Kneecap' is a famous Jai Lai player who always ended up in 3rd place Bronze, until one day the Crimson Chin participated in a celebrity competition against him. During the match Ron seemed to have the upper hand until the Chin accidentally tripped him causing him to break his knee which caused him to lose, and once again earn him the 3rd place bronze trophy. To get revenge on the Chin, Ron melted all his bronze trophies into a bronze suit and became an enemy of the Chin's. *'H2Olga' is a woman who is an enemy of the Crimson Chin. She speaks with a Russian accent and seems to made entirely out of water. *'The Tooth Fairy' is the wife of Jorgen Von Strangle, who is in charge of all teeth-related wishes. According to her, Chip Skylark's teeth are her proudest work. *'The Mayor of Dimmsdale' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) is a short, balding man who was elected mayor-for-life because the people in Dimmsdale were too dumb to read the ballots before voting. He is good friends with Chompy the Goat. *'Chompy' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) is a goat who is the mascot of the city of Dimmsdale. He was originally kept in captivity inside Dimmsdale City Hall, but after Timmy freed him, he returned and was allowed to come and go as he pleases. *'Chet Ubetcha' (voiced by Jim Ward) is a news reporter from the Dimmsdale local news station that frequently seen making news broadcasts about the disastrous wishes Timmy is causing. He always tells the viewer his name when he begins his news cast. *'Dr. Bender (voiced by Gilbert Gottfried (2001-2003), Butch Hartman (2005), Timmy's evil dentist and the local dentist in the town of Dimmsdale. He has perfect teeth, and loves to make fun of patients of his that don't.' *'The April Fool, (voiced by Daran Norris) is a character that always pulls bad pranks and gets dangerous comedy backup and sent back to Fairyland if his pranks can't be completed. His catchphrase is "What's up with that?"' *This big fellow, The Bouncer, acts as a bouncer and security guard for the popular kids at Timmy's school, and he is often the one to send Timmy flying into the trash when Trixie rejects him. He never finished college and works for ten year olds, which is why he is so mean. *'Principal Geraldine Waxelplax' (voiced by Grey DeLisle) is the principal of Timmy's school, who has a very pronounced Minnesota accent, and a one-time love interest of Denzel Q. Crocker before he became a lunatic. She enjoys eating sandwiches, fish, etc. very much, but not cake (she's frosting intolerant). *'Mr. Bickles' (voiced by Jim Ward) is an effeminate drama teacher who gets a new lifelong dream about every week. He briefly became the Handkerchief after his magician episode failed. *'Mr. Birkenbake' (voiced by Rob Paulsen), the editor of the newspaper at Timmy's school, he's also a hippie that lives inside of his van. He owns many items related to something called smoof. He and Mr. Crocker don't get along very well. *'Happy Peppy Gary and Happy Peppy Betty' (voiced by Rob Paulsen (Gary) and Grey DeLisle (Betty) are two singing and rhyming workers at Flappy Bob's Camp Learn-A-Torium, a facility where parents drop off their kids when they cannot get a babysitter. Betty and Gary are so annoying that Timmy goes through great lengths to get Vicky back rather than spend a moment with them. After Flappy Bob disowned the Learn-A-Torium, Gary and Betty have not been seen in the series since. *'Binky' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) is a tiny fairy that is often the subject of abuse by Jorgen Von Strangle. He was also one of the judges during Fairy Idol, where it was revealed his last name is Abdul, a reference to Paula Abdul. *'Dolores-Day Crocker' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) is Mr. Crocker's elderly mother. She was once very tall in her youth, but as she grew old she became very short. She is always complaining about her son wasting her life with his obsession with fairies. *'Bucky McBadBat' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) is Chester's father, who was once a baseball player who was regarded as "the worst ever", and was so infamously bad that he is always seen wearing a brown paper bag over his head and rarely appears in public. Bucky does not have much money, and lives in a trailer park where vandals frequently destroy his mailbox. *'Mr. and Mrs. Buxaplenty' are Remy's incredibly rich parents. They are neglectful of their son just like the Turners, but even more so to the point where they can't even remember Remy's name or relation to them. As a parting gift for Remy after having his fairy taken away, Timmy wishes that Remy could spend more time with his parents instead, but this merely strands the Buxaplenty's on an island where they ignore Remy even more after they discover oil there and become even more rich. There faces are always just out of shot. *'A.J.'s father' is also a super genius just like his son, although he tends to be a little dimwitted like the other parents too. He seems a little overprotective of his son, as he puts a child lock on his television that prevents A.J. from watching anything non-educational. *'Mr. Tang' is Trixie Tang's father, who is a short bald man with glasses. *'Nicky' (voiced by Grey DeLisle in Breakin' Da Rules and Tara Strong in the animated series) is Vicky and Tootie's mother, who closely resembles her younger daughter but with Vicky's pink pupils. She is extremely fearful of her daughter Vicky, and often caves into her every wish. According to the game Breakin' Da Rules!, her name is Nicky, and in her youth, she behaved a lot like Tootie. *'Sanjay's step father' a tough looking Marine that lives on an army base and makes his son do physical training early every morning. *'Vicky and Tootie's father' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) is a man who resembles a male version of Vicky, but with green eyes. He is extremely fearful of Vicky, and will do anything she says, including reading from a card that she wrote a lie to say to other parents in case they become suspicious of Vicky. *'Doidle' is Vicky's pet dog, she treats him much better than she treats any of the children she babysits. Timmy and Doidle switched bodies one episode, where it was revealed that Doidle can think, has a personality, and is just as evil as Vicky. *'King Gripullon' is Mark Chang's father and the ruler of Yugopotamia. When threatened with conflict, he employs a number of traditional Yugopotamian diplomatic moves such as writing an angry letter, pouting, and bombing the enemy with candy. *'Queen Jipjorrulac' is Mark Chang's mother and the ruler of Yugopotamia. Both Mark and her husband seem to take advantage of her until she one day meets Poof and uses his cuteness to instill fear on her subjects until Timmy and his fairies rescued Poof. *'Blonda' (voiced by Susan Blakeslee in "Blonda's Have More Fun" and Tara Strong in "Big Wanda" and "Fairy Idol") is Wanda's identical twin sister who is very famous and stars in the Fairy World TV show All My Biceps. She is blonde, as her name implies. She has been described as Wanda's "identical yet somehow hotter" twin. She is similar to famed soap opera actress Susan Lucci, in which she is the only actress in Fairy World to not win a Zappy Award (a spoof of the Daytime Emmys/Oscars). *'Britney Britney' (voiced by Tara Strong) is a resident pop diva. She is a parody of Britney Spears. She was four-times Celebrity Star-Search winner when she was still a fetus. *'Eddie' is Timmy Turner's pet gerbil who died when he was left in Timmy's parents' care while he was away at summer camp. Eddie was resurrected accidentally by one of Timmy's wishes. He also appeared alive in a few prior episodes. *'Billy Crystal Ball' is the host of the Fairy World show "This is Your Wish". He has also appeared in several other episodes. He is a parody of Billy Crystal. *'Gary' (voiced by Jason Marsden) is Timmy Turner's imaginary friend from before he met Cosmo and Wanda. Timmy wished for Gary to be real, but Gary ended up trying to get revenge on Timmy for locking him away in his mind for years. Gary appeared again on Unwish Island where he masterminded his fellow unwished wishes in a plot against Timmy Turner. *'Dr. Rip Studwell' is a doctor from Fairy World that Cosmo and Wanda visit often. He helped Cosmo by performing his Fagiggly Gland transplant, as well as helping Cosmo give birth to Poof, although he had no idea what he was doing. He is a caricature of Butch Hartman. *'Shallowgrave' is a man with a missing hand that is replaced with a hook. The hook can transform into a number of different gadgets or weapons. He was a truancy officer at first, before Timmy caused him to get fired. He became a drill instructor at the F.U.N. Academy afterward. *'Big Daddy' (voiced by Tony Sirico) is Wanda and Blonda's father. He's the only fairy in Fairy World that can take care of "stinky magic". He doesn't like Cosmo and seems to be a spoof of Tony Soprano, a gangster garbage collector. *'Fairy Hart' is a news reporter for FNN, a news station for Fairies. She was present to report on the birth of Poof, as well as Foop's assault on Fairy World and subsequent imprisonment. She is a parody of Mary Hart. *'Nana Boom Boom' (voiced by Daran Norris) is a relative of Jorgen Von Strangle that closely resembles him, although she is female. She runs a bakery that specializes in explosive pies. Other characters *'Gigglepies' are Care Bear parodies that talk in rhymes. Their evil plan is to travel from planet to planet, taking over planets by hypnotizing them with their cuteness and after they sell their merchandise, they blow it up and go to the next one. However, they are also content with the population fearing them (Yugopatamia for example). They are defeated after the Yugopatamians eat them after Cosmo ate one and spit it out, noting it tastes like manure, a rare delacacy on their planet. *'Tommy and Tammy Turner' (both voiced by Tara Strong) are Timmy's future kids. It's unknown if their mother is Trixie or Tootie. *'Schnozmo' is Cosmo's brother. *'Goldie Goldenglow' (voiced by Tara Strong) is a triangle-shaped fairy who is Poof and Foop's true love. They fought over for her love during the "Mr. Cookie's Happy Day" play. *'Mrs. Powers' is the teacher at Spellmentary School. *'Winston' (appeared in The Zappys!) Jorgen Von Strangle's wimpy godchild. *'Dr. Fancyfree' a lady who hynpotized Crocker into no longer beleving in fairies. *'The Dinklebergs' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui and Lori Alan, later Mrs. Dinkleberg is voiced by Lauren Tom), The Turners' next door neighbors, who seem to be much better off than the Turners. In one time travel episode, it was revealed that Sheldon Dinkleberg used to date Mrs. Turner in college, before breaking up with her when he struck it rich. Mr. Turner uses every opportunity he can to make Dinkleberg miserable, and they often compete over everything from vegetable growing to charades. When he ruled Dimmsdale for a day (as Ms. Dimmsdale), he forced Dinkleberg to turn a giant wheel for no apparent reason except to torture him. They have no children (which Mr. Turner cites as the reason for their wealth, as they don't have to spend money on children, while Timmy's parents do) how ever they do have a dog named dinkledog. Though Mr. Dinkleberg often seems to be gloating to Timmy's father, at other times it seems the Dinklebergs don't realize Mr. Turner hates them. *'A.J.'s mom' *'Sanjay's mom' *'Elmer's mom' ''Wishology'' Villains *'The Darkness' is a big dark cloud which can swallow anything. All it wants is friends. It is turned into "the Kindness" during the course of the movie. *'Destructinator' is the "Lead Eliminator" and the antagonist of the film. It absorbs powers and weapons, and, over time, became very powerful. It was defeated after Timmy pushed the button for his death-inator. *'Eliminators' are the basic villains in the movie. They can absorb weapons and eliminate people by sucking them into their bodies. In the movie, they become the "Hugginators". Cameo actors *'Adam West' usually called "TV's Adam West" in-universe, is often seen dressing up as "Catman" (in reference to West's original portrayal of Batman). In "Go Young, West Man", it is revealed that, during his childhood, he never received a chance to be a real kid. He is currently a rat exterminator. *'KISS' (with voices Gene Simmons and Paul Stanley) appeared as fairy guardians in Wishology. Live action *Drake Bell as Timmy Turner *Daniella Monet as Tootie *Steven Weber as Hugh J. Magnate Jr. *Jason Alexander as Live-action Cosmo *Cheryl Hines as Live-action Wanda *Daran Norris as Mr. Turner / Animated Cosmo (voice) *Susanne Blakeslee as Animated Wanda (voice) *Tara Strong as Poof (voice - baby noises) *Randy Jackson as Poof (voice - spoken) *Teryl Rothery as Mrs. Turner *Mark Gibbon as Jorgen Von Strangle *David Lewis as Denzel Crocker *Scott McNeil as Blue Garne 6 Circle Boy *Jesse Reid as A.J. *Chris Anderson as Chester *Devon Weigel as Vicky *Christie Laing as Janice *Olivia Steele-Falconer as Katie (Timmy's classmate) *Darien Provost as Howie (Timmy's classmate) *Qayam Devji as Ravi (Timmy's classmate) *Diego Martinez as Mouse (Timmy's classmate) *Butch Hartman as Maitre D' (restaurant waiter) *Serge Houde as the Mayor of Dimmsdale *Nicola Anderson as Real Estate Agent *Keith Blackman Dallas as Bulldozer Operator *Lee Tichon as Magnate Goon #1 *Osmond L. Bramble as Magnate Goon #2 *Judith Maxie as Fairy Council Member #1 *John Innes as Fairy Council Member #2 *Raugi Yu as Asian Waiter Category:Lists Category:Characters